wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: Here Comes a Song (video)
Here Comes a Song is a video released in 1993. Tracklist #We're All Friends A. Field 1:51 #Little Brown Ant A. Field 1:04 #Uncle Noah's Ark Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 2:26 #Dorothy's Birthday Party M. Cook 2:25 #Here Comes a Bear A. Field/G. Page 1:22 #Henry the Octopus M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field 1:42 #Poesje Mauw Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt English translation G. Page 1:00 #I Love It When It Rains M. Cook 1:11 #Three Animals A. Field/G. Page 1:36 #Sing a Song of Polly Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1:05 #Come And Sail The Sea A. Field/G. Page 1:28 #Bound For South Australia Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 1:20 #The Gypsy Rover Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 2:10 #A Family Song A. Field 2:05 #Daniel and Molly A. Field 2:07 #I Look In The Mirror G. Page 1:43 #Fire Engines A. Field 0:43 #Dungley Wobble J. Fatt/A. Field 1:00 #Lechoo Yeladim Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1:32 #Dancing Ride A. Field/G. Page 2:03 #Whenever I Hear This Music M. Cook/J. Fatt 1:11 #Tidy Up Song J. Fatt/G. Page 1:54 #Fly Through the Air A. Field/G. Page 1:14 #The Magic Kindy J. Fatt/A. Field 1:29 #The Dreaming Song A. Field/J. Field 1:40 #The Lion and the Unicorn Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1:47 #Mitten The Kitten A. Field 0:59 Gallery File:WiggleTime79.jpg|Murray introducing "Uncle Noah's Ark" File:WiggleTime80.png File:WiggleTime81.jpg|''"Quack."'' File:WiggleTime82.jpg|''"Moo."'' File:WiggleTime83.jpg|''"Cock a doodle doo!"'' File:WiggleTime84.jpg|''"Meow."'' File:WiggleTime85.jpg|''"Oink!"'' File:WiggleTime86.jpg|''"Baa, baa."'' File:WiggleTime87.jpg|''"Hee-haw, hee-haw!"'' File:WiggleTime88.png File:UncleNoah'sArk1.png File:UncleNoah'sArktitlecard.jpg|1993 version File:UncleNoah'sArk2.png|The Wiggles File:UncleNoah'sArk3.png|Uncle Noah File:UncleNoah'sArk4.jpg|"Now that's a boat, folks." File:UncleNoah'sArk5.png File:UncleNoah'sArk6.jpg|Greg File:UncleNoah'sArk7.jpg File:UncleNoah'sArk8.png File:UncleNoah'sArk9.png|Murray as a rooster File:UncleNoah'sArk10.png|Greg and a tom cat puppet File:UncleNoah'sArk11.jpg|Jeff and a pig puppet File:UncleNoah'sArk12.jpg|Murray and a stuffed billygoat File:UncleNoah'sArk13.jpg|Anthony and the bullfrog File:UncleNoah'sArk14.jpg|The Wiggles and the animals File:UncleNoah'sArk15.jpg|Pig and alligator puppets File:UncleNoah'sArk16.jpg|Greg and Murray File:UncleNoah'sArk17.jpg|"And fowl of the air" File:UncleNoah'sArk18.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:UncleNoah'sArk19.jpg|Sock puppet ducks File:UncleNoah'sArk20.png File:UncleNoah'sArk21.png|Puppet rhino, Murray, and puppet rhino File:UncleNoah'sArk22.jpg|Rhinoceros puppet File:UncleNoah'sArk23.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:UncleNoah'sArk24.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:UncleNoah'sArk25.jpg|Jeff as a mouse File:UncleNoah'sArk26.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in animal hats File:UncleNoah'sArk27.jpg File:UncleNoah'sArk28.png File:UncleNoah'sArk29.png File:UncleNoah'sArk30.jpg|Greg and stuffed leopard File:UncleNoah'sArk31.png|Jeff and a puppet pig File:UncleNoah'sArk32.png|Jeff and Greg File:UncleNoah'sArk33.png File:UncleNoah'sArk34.jpg File:UncleNoah'sArk35.jpg File:UncleNoah'sArk36.png File:UncleNoah'sArk37.png File:UncleNoah'sArk38.png File:UncleNoah'sArk39.png File:UncleNoah'sArk40.png File:UncleNoah'sArk41.jpg|"But what about the unicorn?" File:UncleNoah'sArk42.jpg|Beaver and leopard puppets File:WiggleTime275.jpg|Dorothy at her birthday party File:WiggleTime276.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartytitlecard.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party File:WiggleTime277.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and the kids File:WiggleTime278.jpg File:WiggleTime279.jpg File:WiggleTime280.png File:WiggleTime281.jpg|Leonardo and Sofia Silvestrini File:WiggleTime282.jpg File:WiggleTime283.jpg File:WiggleTime284.png File:WiggleTime285.jpg|Luke at Dorothy's birthday party File:WiggleTime286.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar at Dorothy's birthday party File:WiggleTime287.jpg File:WiggleTime288.jpg File:WiggleTime289.jpg|Greg blowing party horn File:WiggleTime291.jpg|Luke and Dorothy File:WiggleTime292.png File:WiggleTime293.jpg File:WiggleTime294.jpg|Timothy playing the drum drum File:WiggleTime295.png File:WiggleTime296.png File:WiggleTime297.png File:WiggleTime298.jpg File:WiggleTime299.png File:WiggleTime300.png File:WiggleTime301.jpg|Joseph Field and Sofia Silvestrini File:WiggleTime302.jpg File:WiggleTime303.png File:WiggleTime304.jpg|Anthony and Leonardo File:WiggleTime305.png File:WiggleTime306.jpg|Dorothy at her birthday party File:WiggleTime33.jpg|Greg File:WiggleTime34.png|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" File:WiggleTime35.jpg File:HereComesaBeartitlecard.jpg|Here Comes a Bear File:WiggleTime36.jpg|Greg sings about a bear File:WiggleTime37.jpg|''"Stomping, stomping."'' File:WiggleTime38.jpg|Murray sings about a kangaroo File:WiggleTime39.jpg|''"Boing, boing."'' File:WiggleTime40.png|Greg sings about a snake File:WiggleTime41.jpg|''"Ssss, ssss."'' File:WiggleTime42.png File:WiggleTime43.jpg|Anthony sings about a wombat File:WiggleTime44.jpg|''"Crawling, crawling."'' File:WiggleTime45.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:WiggleTime46.png File:WiggleTime47.png File:WiggleTime48.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:WiggleTime189.jpg|Jeff as an octopus File:WiggleTime190.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime191.jpg|Henry The Octopus File:HenrytheOctopustitlecard.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime192.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry the Octopus and the kids File:WiggleTime193.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar File:WiggleTime194.jpg File:WiggleTime195.jpg|Henry doing the tentacle dance File:WiggleTime196.jpg|Greg and Joseph File:WiggleTime197.png File:WiggleTime198.jpg|Clare and Sofia File:WiggleTime199.jpg|Anthony playing classical guitar File:WiggleTime200.png|Sofia, Anthony S, Jeff, and Clare File:WiggleTime201.png File:WiggleTime202.jpg|Leonardo Silvestrini File:WiggleTime203.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the kids File:WiggleTime204.png File:WiggleTime205.png File:WiggleTime206.png File:WiggleTime89.png File:WiggleTime90.jpg|Timothy, Anthony and Sofia File:WiggleTime91.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids doing paintings using droppers File:WiggleTime92.png File:WiggleTime93.jpg|Jacqueline Fallon File:WiggleTime94.png|Jacqueline and Mary Ann File:WiggleTime95.jpg|Greg singing File:ILoveItWhenItRainstitlecard.jpg|I Love It When It Rains File:WiggleTime96.png|Greg, Mary Ann, and Jacqueline File:WiggleTime97.png|Greg, Mary Ann, Jacqueline, and Murray File:WiggleTime98.jpg|Greg, Mary Ann, Jacqueline, and Anthony File:WiggleTime99.jpg File:WiggleTime100.png|Mary Ann, Jacqueline, Jeff, and Anthony File:WiggleTime101.png|Anthony, Mary Ann, and Greg File:WiggleTime102.png|Anthony, Mary Ann, Murray, Jacqueline, and Greg File:WiggleTime103.png File:WiggleTime104.png File:WiggleTime105.png|Mary Ann, Jeff, Jacqueline, Anthony, and Murray File:WiggleTime106.png File:WiggleTime107.png|Jacqueline, Mary Ann, Jeff, and Greg File:WiggleTime108.png File:WiggleTime!Transition4.png File:WiggleTime145.jpg|Anthony, Magic Greg, and Jeff File:WiggleTime146.jpg|Greg holding up "A Fun Magic Coloring Book" File:WiggleTime147.png|Blank pages File:WiggleTime148.png File:WiggleTime149.png File:WiggleTime150.png File:WiggleTime151.png File:WiggleTime152.png File:WiggleTime153.png File:WiggleTime154.png File:WiggleTime155.png File:WiggleTime156.png File:WiggleTime157.png File:WiggleTime158.jpg File:WiggleTime159.png File:WiggleTime160.png File:WiggleTime161.png File:WiggleTime162.png File:WiggleTime163.png File:WiggleTime164.png File:WiggleTime165.png File:WiggleTime166.jpg|''"Abacadabra."'' File:WiggleTime167.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 1 File:WiggleTime168.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 2 File:WiggleTime169.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 3 File:WiggleTime170.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 4 File:WiggleTime171.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 5 File:WiggleTime172.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 6 File:WiggleTime173.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 7 File:WiggleTime174.png File:WiggleTime175.jpg File:WiggleTime176.jpg File:WiggleTime!Transition5.png File:WiggleTime!Transition6.png File:WheneverIHearThisMusictitlecard.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music File:WiggleTime177.jpg File:WiggleTime178.jpg File:WiggleTime179.png File:WiggleTime180.png File:WiggleTime181.jpg|The Wiggles' legs File:WiggleTime182.png File:WiggleTime183.png File:WiggleTime184.png File:WiggleTime185.png File:WiggleTime186.png File:WiggleTime187.jpg|The Wiggles bowing File:WiggleTime188.png File:WiggleTime307.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:WiggleTime308.png File:WiggleTime309.png|The Wiggles saying goodbye File:WiggleTime!310.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray asleep File:WiggleTime311.png File:WiggleTime312.jpg WiggleTime-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SongsPerformedbyTheWiggles.jpg|Songs performed by the Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Get Ready to Wiggle" HereComesABear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Here Comes a Bear" CaptainFeathersword-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArk-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Uncle Noah's Ark" ILoveItWhenItRains-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "I Love It When It Rains" DorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Dorothy the Dinosaur" SingASongOfPolly-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Sing a Song of Polly" WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopus-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Henry the Octopus" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" FruitSalad-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Fruit Salad" MarchingAlong-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Dorothy's Birthday Party" EMIMusic.jpg|EMI Music WiggleTime-EndCredits2.jpg|Dance Segment Credit WiggleTime-EndCredits3.jpg|Thanks to the Children WiggleTime-EndCredits4.jpg|Thanks to the Parents WiggleTime-EndCredits5.jpg|Other Characters crew WiggleTime-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks Credits WiggleTime-EndCredits6.jpg|Hello to Areas WiggleTime-EndCredits7.jpg|Producer: John Spence WiggleTime-EndCredits8.jpg|Director: Phil Cullen AlsoAvailablefromTheWiggles.jpg|Also available from The Wiggles TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids Live In Concert WiggleTime-ExtraCredits.jpg|Extra Credits ABCEnterprisesAddress.jpg|ABC enterprises address TheWigglesPtyLtd.jpg|The Wiggles Pty Ltd Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:1993